Total Drama Overseas
by Gordy McButter
Summary: 20 Contestants will compete in a reality show set on a huge ship sailing around the world to win the prize money of 20,000,000 dollars !, who will be the winner ? *APPS CLOSED* if your OC was accepted you will get a free drawn drawing of she/he
1. App

**Hey ^^ ! I' am Gordy ! nice to meet ya all ! **

**Ok so lately I have enjoyed a lot of TD fanfics especially the ones where you summit your OCs to, They are really fun to read X3 and since I love fun stuff I decided to write a TD fanfic were people summit their own OCS! Of course with the collaboration with my bestie Mari, I really hope you would enjoy it X3 oh! And also if your OC was chosen you will get a free drawn picture of him/her drawn by me.**

**-Gordy **

An unfamiliar attractive tomboy female figure with short raven hair, Blue eyes and a tanned skin she's standing on a huge ship dock.

"Ahoy ! Welcome to Total Drama: Overseas ! I 'am Alexandra Jackson your new host my friends calls me Alex because it sounds more cooler" she winked.

"ahm! Anyways four years ago Chris Mclean took eighteen unfortunate teens on a trip around the world on a crappy plane, he he the poor souls had to go thru a lot of crazy challenges to win a cash of million dollars, four years later we decided to air a new TD show !, Total Drama: Overseas now twenty unfortunate teens will have to go thru the same! But not on a crappy plane…but on a LUXURISH HUGE AS HECK SEA SHIP"

The camera zoomed out to show a fancy looking big ship

"and to win a cash of 20$ million dollars ! right here on TOTAL DRAMA:OVERSEEEEEEEAS !"

She waved her arms on the air

"gosh that sounded stupid…." She frowned.

**All right ! if you want to summit your character you'll have to fill out this application**

**Main Details:**

**Full Name:**

**Age (15-18):**

**Gender: **

**Sexuality: **

**Stereotype:**

**Nationality:**

**Religion:**

**Appearance:**

**Physical Appearance:**

**Skin Color:**

**Hair Color:**

**Eye Color: **

**1****nd**** Regular wear:**

**2nd Regular wear:**

**Formal wear:**

**Sleep wear:**

**Swim wear:**

**Any other stuff ?(tattoos, Beauty marks,etc..):**

**Personality:**

**Describe your personality:**

**Weakness:**

**Strengths:**

**Fears:**

**What Type of people you would fall in love with?:**

**What type of people you would befriend easily ?:**

**What type of people you would be enemies with ?:**

**Interests:**

**Favorite band, Musician, Singer:**

**Favorite movie:**

**Favorite book:**

**Favorite food:**

**Hobbies:**

**Talents:**

**Your goal in the future ?:**

**Other**

**Why TD:O ?:**

**Families:**

**Audition Tape:**


	2. The Cast So Far and we need some male OC

**ATTENTION: Girl OCS app are closed, Boys are still open and we really need some guys you can send another character if you want to but it must be a HE ^^**

Our cast so far:

Gals:

Bel Wyatt The Crazy Preacher by David The Shinning Ice

Ahsoka Eversworth The Artist by XxxPHANTOMxWOLFxxX

Estelle Carmella Milatta-Williams Individual by Laffy Daffy

Princess Aurora The Heartless Princess by EvilAngel666

Cecilie Matilda Rodgers The Rebellious Princess by Her Grace the Duchess

Kathleen Amber Carter The Shy Girl by TDSuperFan

Alexi Williams The Country Farm girl by kutey8

ra Blythe The Metal Head Gal by Another Dead Hero

Lila Brooks The Sarcastic Punk by ThatCrazyChick179

Ruby Norman The Tough Outcast by zombiefear101

jayson Josephine Jackson Preppy Goth by Second Guest

Manami Price The Class Clown niyahhills13

Guys

Derek "dk" Johnson The Funny Guy by Awesomekid100

Dutch Orlove The School Yard Bully by zombiefear101

Tybalt Yersinia The Postmodern Novelist by Obsidios

Francis Baracads The Zombie Survivalist by Flim-Flam Brothers

Mark Edwards The Prankster by Story telling-talent fairy

None

None

None

None

None

None

None


	3. List Of Cast

**Heya guys ! it's me your friendly neighbor Gordy Mcbutter ! how are ya all ^^**

**Ahm anyways I would lie to say THANKS A LOT FOR THE AWESOME AUDTIONS T MY STORY ! this is really my first story and I 'am glad that people actually toke the time and wrote something ^^ alright now the APPs are closed for now and I choosed the OCS i made list of the contestants and il draw them all today starting with the girls to the guys^^ **

1\. Bel Wyatt The Crazy Preacher by David The Shinning Ice

2\. Ahsoka Eversworth The Artist by XxxPHANTOMxWOLFxxX

3\. Estelle Carmella Milatta-Williams Individual by Laffy Daffy

4\. Princess Aurora The Heartless Princess by EvilAngel666

5\. Cecilie Matilda Rodgers The Rebellious Princess by Her Grace the Duchess

6\. Kathleen Amber Carter The Shy Girl by TDSuperFan

7\. Alexi Williams The Country Farm girl by kutey8

8\. ra Blythe The Metal Head Gal by Another Dead Hero

9\. Lila Brooks The Sarcastic Punk by ThatCrazyChick179

10\. Ruby Norman The Tough Outcast by zombiefear101

11\. jayson Josephine Jackson Preppy Goth by Second Guest

12\. Manami Price The Class Clown niyahhills13

Guys

1\. Derek "dk" Johnson The Funny Guy by Awesomekid100

2\. Dutch Orlove The School Yard Bully by zombiefear101

3\. Tybalt Yersinia The Postmodern Novelist by Obsidios

4\. Francis Baracads The Zombie Survivalist by Flim-Flam Brothers

5\. Mark Edwards The Prankster by Story telling-talent fairy

6\. Riilustra -Your Sweetest SINby Jackson Jay Jones The Obnoxious Hero

7\. Grojbandian180 Corey Walker The Oddball of Energy

8\. BigBenjamin The White Wannabe Gangsta Tristan (Tiger) Wellington JR

9\. GraigDogH Craig Huntson The Lone Hunter

10\. Lorcan Smith The Pervert ScorpioTheBadGuy

11\. Patrick Samuel Jones The Photographer Kutey8

12\. Walter Jared Cosmo The Nerd by me (ever reading all the apps i wanted to add a OC myself)

**If your OC was accepted please follow/favorite this story ^^**


	4. Ahoy Young Sailors ! Part 1

**Hey guys ^^ alright here's the first chapter of Total Drama Overseas ! I hope you guys enjoy it 3**

**PS I always make my chapters extremely long ^^ oh and btw please and PLEASE don't rush me to write my story, Cause I really hate it when people do that.**

Ahoy ! Young Sailors ! Part 1

The camera opens up on Alex standing in the docks near a huge ship, She's putting on her lipstick until she realizes that the camera is shooting

"oh ! we're on ? shoot !"

She throws away the lipstick and faces the camera with a smile

"hey ! Welcome to Total Drama Overseas ! I 'am your host Alexandra Jackson ! call me Alex because it sounds cooler"

She winked.

"Well ever wonder what would be like if you had the chance to cruise overseas for free ? amazing of course but impossible. But not for these lucky teens, Twenty Four Teenagers will compete in a reality show set abroad a huge ship sailing overseas to win a cash of twenty million dollars ! and of course they will have to go thru some…"

"TUFF"

"HARD"

"DEADLY"

"CHALLENGES !" she raised her fist to the sky.

"ahm, Our young sailors haven't arrived yet, But I' am pretty sure that they are on their way now, The helicopter should land righ-"

Suddenly a black helicopter lands beside the docks

" Oh oh oh ! here's one, Here's one, Here ONE !"

A blonde haired boy with green eyes, stepped out of the helicopter. He was slightly tanned had short hair that reached to his ear, he wore a blue shirt,"rock dude" is written on it,black jeans and black sneakers, He wasn't buff nor wimpy his body was average, He went to docks and dropped his bags.

*Confessional*

Derek was sitting atop a toilet in a what looks like to be an outhouse with a shark painting on the wall

"Hey ! I 'am Derek Johnson, I 'am a 17-year-old martial artist from Australia. I decided to Apply to Total Drama Overseas to show the world who am I , I 'am a tuff martial artist i practice karate twice a day, But martial art is not the only thing that I 'am good at, I 'am a pro at fighting games I can beat almost everyone, Long time players, Professionals, Spammers, Actually fighting games were the reason I decided to practice martial arts, Anyways I really hope that I meet some new folks in this show because I really like meeting some new people and who knows I may find that special girl, I'm a funny sort of guy I enjoy telling jokes and acting stupid all the time *chuckles*"

*Confessional ends*

"whoa ! this ship is huge !"

"And you must be Derek ! what's up dude ?"

"Oh hi Alex"

He shook her hand

"So how does it feel that you're the first contestant introduced in this show ?"

"Well I guess I' am unique *giggles*"

"*chuckles* not as unique as me hahaha"

"yeah… umm so where will be sailing to ?"

"all over the world"

"what !? really !? oh my god I should have brought my video camera !"

"naahhh you don't need one you're in a reality show dude, there are cameras everywhere"

"oh ! I forgot hahaha well where do I drop my bags by the way"

"you don't have to you I'll let my intern hold them for you"

"oh thanks !"

"anytime bro ! YO AHMED ! GET YOUR BUTT IN HERE AND TAKE THOSE BAGS ! "

Derek covered his ears.

"Ouch ! you don't have to scream like that"

"sorry"

A tall handsome middle eastern young man with tall brown hair and blue eyes, stepped in, He didn't say a word he went to hold Derek's bags, Derek smiled at him and he smiled back.

"Thanks mate !"

"You're welcome "

"Alright D man you can go stand over there and wait till the others arrive mkay ?"

"yes ma'am !"

Derek went over to stand next to the ship.

"Alrighty twenty-three left ! now who would it be next ?"

A second helicopter arrives, An African-American girl with a big bust and big thighs. she wore a black graphic tee that reads "Queens help bring back T-ara" with diamond stud crown, She also wore a pair of washed out blue high wasted skinny jeans and cream-colored short combat boots, She had Jet black straight hair with purple highlight on her bangs and hair tips, She has dark brown eyes, She looked at the ship.

*confessional*

"heeya ! I 'm Manami Price from the US ! I 'am a talented singer and dancer I have sung since I was almost 6-year-old I 'am 16 now, I really enjoy joking around and making jokes I 'am the class clown of my class, I try my best to stay happy and I rarely get angry but..."

She started rubbing her arm.

"if you pissed me off I'll hurt you… like really bad. and if you did me wrong I will do anything to harm you…. But like I said I rarely get angry and that's what's important because I came here to make friends and of course to win !"

*confessional ends*

"Holy crap ! that's a huuuge ship"

She said wide-eyed.

"Manami ! how's it going gurl ?"

"nothinggg new what's up alex ?"

"the sky !"

"*chuckles* oh that's a good one"

"Thank you ! so Manami do you think that your good enough for Total Drama Overseas ?"

"gurl ! I was born ready ! I'll win that twenty million for sure !"

She said with a smirk.

"oh really ? well we'll see we'll see"

"oh you will haha Oh where do I drop my bags by the way"

"You don't have to ! I'll let my intern to do it"

"oh thanks !"

"AHMED ! BAGS PLEASE !"

Ahmed came back with a cigarette sticking in his mouth again silent. Manami gazed at him, he smiled at her and she smiled back, He toke her bags and walked away.

"he's hot isn't he ?"

"yeahhh"

"*chuckles* your lucky that he's single"

"what ? YES ! I mean oh I hope he finds a perfect gal"

"*giggles* alright you can go over and stand with Derek and wait for the others"

"ok will do"

She went over to stand next to the ship, Derek smiled to her and introduced himself.

"Hi there ! Derek's the name nice to meet you"

He shook her hand.

"Hi Derek ! nice to meet you too!" she said.

"I hope that we both be friends!"

"same thing"

"so are you excited for this ?"

"oh hell yeah ! I can't wait till we get abroad the ship !"

"me too ! I can't wait either I have working out like crazy for this day !"

"awesome !"

"yeah"

Suddenly another helicopter arrives, A girl came out of the helicopter she was bronze tanned, She had a messy wavy grassy green hair with steel-blue, black and crimson red streaks braided into a fish tail braid, Her left eyes were silver and her right eyes were icy blue, She wore a white tank top under a black vest with a black tie, Black ripped jeans, Black flats, Black fingerless gloves and a wore a white ribbon hair band and the eagle raven bracelet, She was also wearing headphones listening to _Nirvana_.

*confessional*

"Yo ! My name is Jayson Jackson from Armenia and no I 'am not related to Alex *chuckles*. I 'm 15 years old and I 'm an aspiring drummer, I have played the drums since I was t like 5 or something I play the drums all the time and when I 'am not playing I 'am either sleeping or taking a shower *chuckles*. My mom told me that the idea of competing in TD is really dangerous and s*bleep* but I didn't gave a shit , I just want to get out of my house for a while because it's sick in there. I 'am also an expert in any music related trivia ! OH! And I actually memorize every word from any _nirvana_ song just ask me about one, People around describes me as an outgoing and bubbly gal but honestly I describe myself as a dark quiet goth ! Man I wonder how the ship looks like.

*confessional ends*

"Yo Jayson !"

"Hey" she went over to hug Alex.

"aww thank you"

"omg ! I 'am so f*bleep* happy that you guys choose me ! I 'am so ready for this !"

"*giggles* and I 'am happy that your competing too ! so what do think about our big ship ?"

Jayson looked at the ship, her eyes widen and her jaw dropped.

"t...t…that's our ship !?

"mmhm"

"OH MY GOD ! THIS IS SOO F*bleep* AWESOME !" she jumped.

"*giggles* I know right ? I 'am amazed too"

"oh I have to take a picture of the ship ! um where do I drop mah bags ?"

"don't worry my intern Ahmed will hold them for you"

"oh ok thanks" she smiled and toke her phone and started taking many pictures.

"AHMED !?"

"I 'am coming boss ! you don't have to scream like that, My ears are bleeding !"

"soooorry"

Ahmed came back with tissues tucked inside his ears, Manami waved at and he waved back smiling, He toke Jayson's huge bags and toke them inside the ship with the other bags.

*Confessional*

Manami

"Omg I just can't keep my eyes away from Ahmed ! he's soo dreamy, He's so handsome and hot, oh hell no ! I gotta focus on the competition... even thought it did not started yet..."

Jayson

"See mom ? I told you that the show 's not fake ! you own me 10 dram !"

*Confessional ends*

Suddenly another helicopter arrive. Out of the helicopter a nerdy looking boy stepped out, He had a set of messy shaggy aqua colored hair, he wore an orange jacket with aqua markings, Black jeans with black _Lee Copper _shoes, He also wore a huge glasses that made him look dorky.

"ohh hi eveybo-" before he could finish his sentence he accidentally fell down from the helicopter stairs, And fell on his nose and almost broke his glasses.

"ohh ouu…ch" he moaned.

Alex tried her best to not to laugh her eyes were watering, Manami and Derek did the same but Jayson was laughing her guts out.

"Ahmed ! *giggle* can you help Walter out ?"

Ahmed came back and looked at the fallen Walter with a confused look. He Immediately helped Walter to get back on his feet.

"ohh T..Thanks man" said a dizzy looking Walter.

"you're welcome" he toke Walter's bags and toke them inside the ship.

*confessional*

"ohh h…hi there" he said cleaning his glasses with a glass cleaner, "My name is Walter Cosmo, I'm 16-year-old and I came from Canada, My biggest goal in life is to become a special effects artist ! I enjoy creating animal hybrid costumes and making my friend Jerry puts them on ! I tried to join _Syfy's_ _Faceoff _ but they said that I'm too young… So I decided to compete in here and show off my skills in national tv, To empress everyone and the women. He said smiling, I'm a friendly guy and I 'am always willing to help people who are around me, I'm also a huge day dreamer *chuckles* ".

"Hey Walts ! how are ya ?"

"hi Alexandra ohh I mean Alex, um sorry..."

"it's ok buddy you can call me Alexandra"

"ohh ok *worried giggle*"

"so ! what got you competing in this extreme journey ?"

"ohh umm I really want to show off my special effect makeup ski-"

"SPECIAL EFFECTS !? LIKE HORROR MOVIE SPECIAL EFFECTS !?" yelled Jayson from behind.

"umm yeah"

"HOLY FREAKING CRAPP ! THAT'S FREAKING AWESOME MAN !"

Walter smiled, "thank you" he waved at her.

"wow Walter! You just earned your first lady fan" she elbowed him.

"*blushes* yeah I guess…" he said rubbing his right arm.

"*giggles* anyways ! I hope you don't get eliminated first buddy, You can stand there with the others".

" * o..ok thanks" .

"anytime".

He went to stand with the others, Jayson thumbed up to him, And he smiled shyly to her.

Another helicopter arrives, out of the helicopter a tan skinned girl stepped out, She had a Chestnut brown with auburn tips hair, her hair was Upper-back length with Side swept bangs and Two wavy locks framing the sides of her face. And a Red poinsettia on the top of her hair. She wore a White sleeveless chiffon blouse with red necktie, Red jean shorts, Tan gladiator sandals and a Silver charm bracelet on her waist. She had an uneasy shy look on her face.

*confessional*

"h..hi…my name is Kathleen Carter…"she rubbed her right arm not knowing what to say, "I..i'm from Canada and I 'm 16 years old. i…I'm a gymnastic i..i can stand on my hands for almost 5 hours… my PE coach thinks that I 'am the most flexible girl in the gymnastic team… and that's it…" she bit her lips, and looked away.

*confessional ends*

"hey Kathy ! how are ya girl"

"H…hi alex" she went over to shake Alex's hands, But Alex instead hugged her.

"ohh your soo soft"

"*blushes* t..thank you…"

"you're welcome !" she lets her go "SO ! are you ready for this awesome super-duper adventure ?"

"i..i..i guess so"

"GREAT ! that's the spirit gurl ! now leave your baggage in here and go stand with your new friends !"

"o…o…ok"

Before Alex was about to shout for Ahmed, He came running covering her mouth.

"you don't have to scream, I'm right heeeeeere"

"ahhm"

He let her go and toke Kathleen's bags inside the ship. Kathleen went to the rest of the contestants, She had an uneasy feeling, She looked at them and waved and said "h…hi".

Manami waved back "Hi Gurl what's up".

Derek greeted her with a smile "hoi ! I hope we be friends".

"oooh h..hi" said Walter.

Jayson went to hug her tightly "woo ! Alex's right ! you are soft !", "T..thank you" said Kathleen trying to breathe.

Another helicopter arrives, Out of the helicopter a buff looking boy stepped out. He was extremely strong and tall and had pale but slightly tanned skin, His hair is a bright blonde short not passing his neck nor ears with a cowlick shaped like a crescent moon in the middle separating it from the forehead, he wore a light brown uniform with his dark brown bomber jacket and black boots tucked in the pants, he wears a wire framed glasses on his azure colored eyes.

*confessional*

"Hello ! I'm Jackson the SUPERHERO ! and I'm here to compete in Total Drama Overseas ! I'm 18, From America, To you I may look like an average kid but I'm not, Sometimes I feel that i have some hidden inhuman superpowers, And I'm waiting for the day that my powers will be discovered, Yeah you can call me crazy or something but I don't care !. I have the skills of an athlete, I'm good at almost any sport, And I sometimes assume that this is a sign of a superhero, I mean just look at me ! I look like a super hero, I sound like a superhero, I may the powers of a superhero ! But all what I need is a superhero name hmmm" he said stroking his chin.

*confessional ends*

"Jack ! dude ! how are ya ?" she high-fived Jackson

"Hey Alex. I'm good and strong as ever !"

"Like a superhero right ?"

"Yep ! a hidden strong superhero"

"*chuckles* so Jacky, Are you ready for this crazy journey ?"

"aha ! I'm always ready for anything ! I'm just like superman ! always ready"

"we'll see bro *giggles*"

"oh you will see ! I can't wait till my superpowers unleashed !"

"hmm I wonder how would that look… oh ok ! you go stand there with others while my interns get your bags"

"STOP !" Ahmed appeared, He toke Jackson's bags and dropped them inside the ship and left.

"okkkkkkk" said a confused Alex, "Any who ! so Jack go ahead and stand with the rest mkay ?"

"Ok !"

He went to stand next to the others, The all had confused looks on their faces.

*confessional*

Jayson

"Umm I think that, That dude has some issues, He's kinda KOKO" she said spinning her index finger next to her head.

Manami

"I don't know Jack but… I think that he's stuck in his childhood or something, I don't wanna sound mean or something but… Superpowers ?"

Derek

"hidden what ?"

Kathleen

"i…I don't think that superpowers are real, B…but it's ok to believe , i…I believe in Santa clause" she smilied innocently. But the camera man whispered something to her, She wide-eyed and said in a shaky voice "S…Santa Clause is not real !?".

Walter

"I believe that superheroes are imaginary, Because a British study proved th-" he was cut off by the camera but you can hear a grumpy "ohh".

*confessional ends*

Another helicopter arrives, Out of the helicopter a slim and lanky girl stepped out, She had Green eyes, She was extremely slim and lanky and extremely pale, She had mid-back length white hair with black bangs covering her right eye, She wore a white T-shirt with a green vest, a green skirt, a black belt, knee-high white socks with black sneakers, She oddly had a scar that goes under her right eye to her jaw, She looked emotionless.

*Confessional*

She sat on the toilet with an amused look on her face, "*sighs*Hi…,My name is Ahsoka Eversworth… I'am 16….I sketch stuff….bye" she leaves the outhouse.

*confessional ends*

"Ashyyyyy " Alex waved.

"please don't call me that…"

"alright Ashoka ?. OK so what you think about the ship ? Pretty neat huh ?"

Ashoka looked up, "I guess it's cool" she looked uninterested.

"I know right ? it's one of the biggest ships in the world"

"oh… how interesting"

"I know !" she closed her eyes and made a cat smile.

"yeah…so where do I drop my ba-"

The rest of the contestants yelled "AHMED !"

Ahmed poked his head from the ship and said "not you too guys…" . He came out he toke Ashoka's bags.

"Thanks"

"you're welcome"

He came went back to the ship and dropped the bags.

"Now kiddo ! go ahead and stand with the rest"

"ok" she went to the rest of the contestants.

They all greeted her with a smile (well expect for Kathleen, Who is still crying over the fact that Santa is not real), She greeted them with a weak smile.

"So! seven sailors so far, Now who would be next ?" said Alex facing the camera with a smirk.

Another helicopter arrives. Out of the helicopter's door, A handsome looking boy stepped out, He had a Light with a slight tan skin, He was tall and muscled, he had a short hazel brown hair with bangs that are swept to both sides, He had lime green eyes, A white t-shirt underneath a grey button-up jacket, baggy jeans, and brown loafers. He wears a grey beret and a maroon scarf that's wrapped around his neck, he also was holding a big canon digital camera around his neck.

*confessional*

Patrick was taking a picture of the shark painting, He was using a tall camera Len, He noticed the camera and let out a surprised "oh !", He sat down fixed his beret and his scarf and he smiled, "Hello, I'm Patrick Samuel Jones, I'm 17 years old from Canada, And I' am a young photographer, I've been photographing since the age of 6, Photography is my life every picture I take, I make sure that it appeal to my eyes, I wouldn't call myself a professional but many of my friends call me so, But I still see myself as a beginner, honestly I never took a picture that I felt it was the most appealing, But I know one-day I will take this picture I know" he finished and he winked to camera.

*confessional ends*

Patrick noticed the ship, his eyes widen.

"I gotta take a picture of this !"

He held up his camera, and began taking pictures, Alex went behind him_._

" these are some fine pictures there lad !" she said in a pirate like accent.

"woah ! Alex! you scared me"

"sorry *giggles* it's a habit"

"sorry that I didn't introduce myself" he said shaking her hands while rubbing the back of his head.

"it's alright patty boy no harm is done , So what do you think about the ship ?"

"honestly, The most beautiful ship I have ever seen"

"hehehe I know, I choose it from "

"I see *chuckles*"

"woo these bags looks extremely heavy on you I'll call my intern to hold them for you"

"thank you very much" he smiled

"you're welcome, umm Ahmed honey bags please"

Ahmed came with a pleasant look on his face, "that's more like it" he said as he held up Patrick's bags.

"wait stop !" Patrick yell at Ahmed

"w..what ?"

"ok just stand here and umm…" he looked at the rest of the contestants, "you !" he pointed at Manami.

"huh ?"

"what's your name ?"

"M…Manami"

"alright Manami come in here"

"ok"

"alright can you put your arms around his shoulders ?"

"*blushes* wh…why ?"

"it would make a good picture, the traveling couple theme ! for my collection please"

She paused for a moment and looked at Ahmed (whose legs are shaking because of the weight of the bags).

"ok il do it"

She came behind Ahmed, wrapped her arms around Ahmed's shoulders and leaned her forehead on the back of his head, Ahmed on the other hand tried his best to smile.

"Alright guys ! ready ?"

Yeeeeah" they both yelled.

Alright relax, Now" "

When he finished, He smiled when they photo came in his gallery (inside the camera).

"you two come here"

They both went to Patrick to see the picture, The picture looked perfect as if they both were a married couple, Manami blushed and Ahmed smiled, Patrick noticed that Alex was performing a failed kung fu pose in the background, He chuckled at the picture because Alex looked like a drunk high elder man. Ahmed went back inside the ship and dropped Patrick's bags.

"Thanks Patrick ! you're a hip photographer !" said Manami as she went back to the contestants, When she went back Jayson elbowed her winking, Manami grinned at her.

"Alright patty boy ! you can go stand over there with the rest"

"will do *chuckles*"

"wut ?" she looked at him funny

"nothing"

Alex looked confused, "ok".

He went to stand with the rest, Manami whispered to him, "yo ! can you like send me the picture on Instagram"

he whispered back "I don't have an Instagram"

"What !? shoot are you a human ?"

"*giggles* ok how about my email ?"

"ok !", She slipped a paper written her email on it in his pocket, "Thanks bro" she smiled.

"you're welcome" he whispered.

A helicopter arrived, out of the helicopter's door an extremely pal girl came out, She tall and lean and quite curvy, she had dark blue hair that's cut in an asymmetrical bob with right side-swept bangs that cut right above her right eye and golden honey colored eyes, She wore a black Johnny Cash shirt with red shorts and black converses, She was extremely cheeky.

"confessional*

" Heyo ! Estelle from good ol' Georgia is in the house ! yo ! I can't believe that they choose for this *chuckles* this is gonna be awesome ! the drama, the challenges, andddd the romance oh ! I can't wait !.she out her arms on the arm, "anywhor*beep* I'll do mah best to win this so I can show off my b*beep* of a mom and if I did not win, meh whatEVAR at least I had fun" she finished smiling like a cat.

*confessional ends*

Estelle looked at the ship and she jumped, " Sh*biscuits! ! this is the most biggest ship EVAR ! I'm gonna take a selfie with it"

"wait I'll take it with you" ran Alex towards her.

"alright gurl"

They both toke a selfie together, and then Alex fist pumped Estelle.

"gurrl what's up !"

"good as my bro's homemade cupcakes !"

"*chuckles* so are you ready for this crazy as hell journey ?"

"Frick yeah, son!".

"that's the spirit !"

"mhhm I'm always ready yo !"

"alright you can stand over there with the rest, my intren will hold your bags"

Before she opened her mouth, Ahmed came out he toke Estelle's bags and dropped them inside the ship.

"wow that was fast" said Alex wide-eyed.

"holy Sweet Baby Corn! He's faster than sonic the hedgehog"

Estelle went back to the rest she greeted them with a loud "HAI !", Manami greeted her with a "heyyy gurll !", Derek greeted her with "hoi mate !", "ohhh h…hi" Walter said, "h…hey" Kathleen greeted her blushing, Patrick greeted her with a simple "hey", Jayson greeted her with a "yo !" Jackson greeted her with a "greetings", Ashoka smiled weakly at her.

"well I hope we all be friends mkay ?"

Manami "oh gurl ! I bet we will be"

"*chuckles* gurl what's your name ?"

"Manami"

"Manami… GURL" she held Manami's arm "your mah new bff !"

"hell yeah *chuckles*"

The girls kept chatting about fashion pop culture related stuff, Ashoka looked at them annoyed, Patrick noticed the look on her face he tapped Ashoka's shoulders and asked.

"are all right ?"

"huh ? oh I'm fine…"

"I see…" he noticed her sketchbook.

"you sketch ?"

"yeah…"

"really ? nice ! can you show me some ?"

"ahhh how about when we get to the ship…"

"oh ok"

*confessional*

Ashoka

"honestly I don't want to show anyone my sketchbook… I just don't trust anyone..."

*confessional ends*

Another helicopter arrives, Out of the helicopter a muscled boy stepped out, He had short brown hair with medium bangs the only covered his forehead, he had ice blue eyes, he wore a sliver jacket over a green shirt with a bow drawing on it, blue jeans, Black Socks, and Grey Running Shoes with orange lining, and he has a Gold ring on his left hand.

*confessional*

"hey there ! my name is Craig Huntson ! I'm 18 years old and I'm from Canada ! I'm still surprised that they choose for this season ! I just can't wait till we all get to the ship, I'm a skilled hunter back home I would go out every afternoon and go hunt for deers and coyotes or some bears ! but I only end up finding some squirrels…, Anyways I'm extremely kind, well I try to but I don't fight with anyone or bully anyone because honestly I came here to make some friends or ahm ! get a girlfriend, see this ring ?" he toke out his ring and showed it to the camera, "when I find a girlfriend on the show, and she gets voted off I'll make sure to give her this ring so would remember me and never forget about me" he said looking dreamy, "well if I ever found a girlfriend" he frowned.

*confessional ends*

"Craig ! how are ya bra !" she fist pumped Craig

"hello Alex !, I'm fine , thanks for choosing me"

"you're welcome bro ! we are all glad that you're in here !"

"me too ! so when we go on the ship ?"

"easy tiger ! there are fourteen sailors left !"

"oh I see…sooo where do drop m-"

Before he could finish his sentence, Ahmed came, toke Craig's bags and dropped them inside the ship.

"thanks man… I guess…"

"you are welcome"

Ahmed went back inside the ship.

"Alright Craigy ! you can go and stand with the rest and wait for the other sailors"

"okay thank you"

He went and stood with the rest.

Another helicopter arrived, An attractive girl with curly hair stepped out, she had a Porcelain white skin, and had ash blonde curly hair that is in a bob, She had wide bright violet eyes, rosy cheeks and ruby-red lips, she wore a White silk blouse, navy cardigan with white and navy flowers, navy pleated skirt, string of pearls, She has a beauty mark on her left cheek.

*confessional*

Before she was about to sit on the toilet, She gently brushed it with her own napkin, she sat and smiled towards the camera.

"greetings , I'm Cecilie Matilda Rodgers from England, I'm 17 years old and I'm the daughter of the wealthy owners of the Lennox banking company (sorry i had no choice but to make it an a banking company) , I dont describe myself as the most rich girls you see every day on TV, I'm quite elegant and graceful and understanding, Even though I may come off as a b*beep* at first, I'm only kind and trustworthy towards my teammates and that's all. I decided to join this season to earn money and show my bad excuse of a mother my skills and leadership, and also to make my daddy proud. I'll do my best to not get voted off first, But I'm pretty sure that I won't happened because I'm Lady Cecillie Matilda Rodgers" she winked towards the camera.

*confessional ends*

"Cecillie ! girl ! how's it going ?" she shook Cecillie's hands.

"greetings Alexandra, I'm doing pretty good my dear"

"glad to hear that so-" before she could finish her sentence, Cecillie toke out her napkin and started cleaning Alex's cheeks.

"Alexandra my dear, Your cheeks are covered with chocolate"

"oh yeah ! sorry I was eating a bar before you arrived"

"I see… all done !" she said as she cleaned Alex's cheeks, "now what did you wanted to ask ?"

"oh yeah ! so what do you think about the ship ?"

"I gotta say they are bigger then my daddy's"

"hahaha I know right ?"

"yes, oh lord these bags are heavy"

"don't worry, my intern Ahmed will get them for ya !"

"oh ! you have a servant too ? i thought i was the only one !"

"well not a servant but somebody I pay to do me stuff I want"

"I see…"

"yeah, Hey Ahmed bags please"

"coming"

Ahmed came and he toke Cecilie's bags, she smiled at him.

"thank you their kind Gentleman"

'You're welcome ma'am"

Ahmed went back inside the ship.

"Alrighty kiddo you can go stand with the others and wait for the rest"

"I will, thank you"

When she went to stand with the rest, Craig gazed at her.

*confessional*

Criag

"oh man ! that British girl is hot ! and seems smart too, I wonder if I was her type" he said rubbing his chin.

Estelle and Manami

"that British chick reminds a lot of that French chick who got her heads cut off or something, from history class"

" Marie Antoinette ?"

"yeah ! Marie Antoinette ! thanks Manami ! anywho*beep* I kinda find her scary"

"yeah me too…, Well let's not judge maybe she's cool"

"yeh yeh"

"anyways Estlelle I have a joke !"

"tell me !"

"ahm Why can't a blonde dial 911?"

"why ?"

"She can't find the eleven."

"*laughs* hahaha that's a good one !"

"thank you, thank you"

*confessionals ends*

Another helicopter arrives, a bronze skinned tall boy stepped out, he had grey eyes and a feathery mane of russet hair that reaches the base of his neck, he wore a form-fitting white shirt and cinereous-colored jeans that is covered up by a black, double-breasted pea coat and a grey scarf worn as a cravat. He wears black, Italian loafers and black belt to complete this look, and he had the word "Tomorrow" tattooed on his left palm.

*confessional*

He sat atop the toilet.

*…*

He left the outhouse.

*confessional ends*

"Tybalt ! hey !"

"hello Alex" his voice was soft and deep at the same time.

"how are you ?"

"I'm fine I guess"

"you guess ? *giggles* anyways so what got you interested in this show?"

"Well I would like to enjoy myself for a while, And spend some time away from my home, And also meet some new people.

"oh very deep !"

"thank you"

"anytime bro ! ok you can drop your bags in here and go stand with the rest"

"hmm you will hold them for me ?"

"what ! nahh I'm weak as a worm"

Walter came behind Alex and tapped her shoulder, "Actually Alex worms aren't weak at all-" before he could finish his sentence, Alex put her finger on his mouth shutting him up.

"I get the point Walter"

"oh I see" he goes back to the rest.

"anywho I'll let my intern do it for you"

"I see…"

"of course you do you got eyes ! *chuckles*"

She noticed Tybalt's unamused expression

"oh… sorry anyways Ahmed ! bags please"

Ahmed came as he toke his bags and went inside the ship and dropped them.

Tybalt raised an eyebrow but brushed it off and went to stand with the rest.

Cecillie smiled at him, He noticed her smile, and cracked a small smile, She went to stand next to him and she whispered to his ears, "I noticed that your holding a book about writing tips in your hand, By any chance are you a novelist ?", He raised an eyebrow and spoke in a soft low voice, "an aspiring one", she leaned closer towards "then you must be a very intelligent guy, I like that in a man", Tybalt smirked at her. Craig (who was secretly listening to them) raised an eye brow.

*confessional*

Craig

"So Cecilie likes the novelist dude ? gosh ! I don't think I will be her type… wait maybe she likes the artistic dude type, But if that so she would also crush on Patrick or worse Walter…, I gotta look more artistic !" he toke out his sketchbook "for now on il draw all day"

Walter

"Ohh i hate it when people misjudge worms"

Jayson

"alright sooooo were now like twelve, Great only other twelve peeps left, MAAN I wish they could hurry more my legs are freaking killing me".

*confessional ends*

Another helicopter arrived, A short chubby but cute girl stepped out, she had a black short fauxhawk haircut, her skin was white and her eyes were hazel, she wore a Tight red jeans, black GWAR t-shirt, blue jean vest, black/pink stripped socks, and black boots, she also wore a black wrist guard with sliver spikes, also has some earrings, two eyebrow ring and a lip ring.

*confessional*

" hello bizarre world ! I'm Zara Blythe from Florida ! I'm a 17-year-old metal guitarist. Ok so back at home there's a huge guitar shop next to my dad's candy store, And that shop sell's one of _Janis Joplin's guitars_, And it's worth like millions ! ok my retarded friend broke my guitar for a retarded internet stunt, And mah mom said that if I want a new one I'll have to save up some f*beep* money, So that's why I'm here now, Annd plus I want to go on a free cruise ship around the world and meet some hot chicks" she grinned like a pervert.

*confessional ends*

"Zara ! dude ! wassup !"

"hey Alex ! how's it going In here ?"

"nothing pretty much ! waiting for some teenagers to arrive"

"haha got it ! so where's the freaking Jacuzzi ? I'm wearing my swimwear under my clothes now"

"easy their tiger ! you'll have to wait for the others to arrive"

"dam*beep* can these guys go faster or s*beep*"

"nahh they can't, so anyways whadya think about this huge ship"

"my that's a huge as*beep* ship !"

"*laughs* I know ! so anyways you go stand with the others till the rest of the sailors arrives"

"meh well do"

"oh wait your bags !"

"yeah what about them ?"

"drop them I'll let my intern take them hold for ya !"

"jee thanks ! these s*beep* are heavy" she dropped the bags, but they accidentally dropped on Alex's foot.

"OUCH ! watch it gurl"

"sorry"

This time it was not Ahmed who came out, But it was a slim pale beautiful girl who wore an intern outfit, She had blonde hair with pink\blue strikes, she wore heavy eyeliner, And had piercings all over her ears.

"AMANDA ! where the heck is Ahmed !?" said Alex rubbing her feet.

"Ahmed's in the toilet"

"huh ? man I told him not go to the bathroom when I'm hosting the show"

"what ?" spoke Amanda in a funny accent.

"well anyways can you hold these heavy as heck bags ?"

"yeah I can"

Alex sighed and looked at her with a worried look on her face "you sure kid ?"

"yeah... i can do it"

Amanda held up Zara's bags, Her whole body was shaking because of the weight.

"umm do ya need help ?" said Zara

"nahhh I…I can hold them ou…ch"

When she went near the ship, she couldn't hold the bags any longer, She was about to collapse but fortunately Craig was standing near her, He held the bags with her.

" woah ! these looks heavy on you !"

"ye…ah I know"

"do you want me to help you ?"

"I guess so…. "

"ok !"

They both went inside the ship, Dropped the bags and went out, Craig wiped some sweat out of his forehead.

"woah ! that was a huge bag ! we did she put inside them ? heavy weights ?"

"umm thanks for helping me out…umm"

"Craig ! Craig Huntson !" he offered his hand to shake.

"Thanks Craig" she shook his hand.

" you're welcome umm what's your name by the way?"

"Amanda…".

"you're welcome Amanda !"

"yeah…"

"Alright I gotta go back to my group ! see ya on the ship later !" he said as he left waving.

"bye…" she waved back.

Craig went back to the rest of the group, Cecillie put her left hand on his shoulder.

"I saw what you did there Craig, You're a true gentleman"

"ahh…ahhh… T..thanks !" he said blushing like crazy.

"I hope we be friends in this journey"

"y…yeah m…me T…to".

Cecillie smiled calmly to him and switched her direction towards the entrance, He smiled and he is still blushing like crazy, Manami , Estelle, Jackson, Jayson, Derek All looked at him with the _smirky you like her _face, He looked at them with an embarrassed look on his face.

"stop you guys…"

They all let out a small giggle.

Another helicopter arrives, Out of the helicopter a lean, buff looking boy stepped out, he was pale, had dirty blonde buzzcut, He had blue eyes, He wore white sneakers and jeans that don't have a belt, He as red boxers that is visible and a white wife beater on, and a red cap that is sideways and barely on his head. He also wore a chain of necklaces and a fancy looking watch.

*confessional*

"yo yo yo ! Tiger is in the house ! what's up y'all ! I'm a gangsta from the CA, and I'm also a young 16-year-old rapper, I'm the best rapper in the hood y'all, all mah homies back in the hood worship my rapping skills, I got the swag I got the talent and I got the power yeh !, I decided to join this season cuz I need some money for my raping career y'all, I'll crush these homies one by one y'all and once I win, You all will see me at mtv and shit yeh ! just wait for it"

*confessional ends*

" Tristen ! what's up" she pumped fisted Tristen

"yo what's up woman"

"I'm pretty good bro, what about you ?"

"f*beep* good homie"

"*giggles* watch your language bro"

"I'll see about dat yo"

"ok! So what do you think about the ship?"

"DAYUM ! that s*beep* is bigger than a whole hood !"

"languaggggge !"

"sorry woman"

"*chuckles* it's alright honey, drop you bags here bro and my intren will hold them for you, ok go stand with the rest there mkay?"

"yeh yeh" he dropped his bags, Ahmed came and toke them and dropped them inside the ship.

"oh thanks Ahmedy ! woah I'm thirsty Amanda ! can you fetch some cola ?"

"*sigh* I'm playing _pokemon_ now"

"young lady ! your host needs some cola ! fetch her some cola"

"alright ! alright ! I'll bring you a can of cola"

"Thank youuuuuuu !"

Amanda fetched Alex a can of cola, Alex petted Amanda's head.

"you're really a good gal !"

"stop it… your making me look stupid…"

Meanwhile back with the contestants, Manami looked at Tristen with an angry expression, Estelle noticed her expression.

"Hey Mana, Whats wrong ?

"I dunno, the wannabe gets on my nerves"

Jayson turned her head toward the two.

"I KNOW RIGHT !? he's thinks that he's the next Eminem or something"

"seriously ? tiger ? the most sh*beep*ist stage name ever" Zara spoke in a sharp tone.

Tiger approached the group with a smirk. Manami was glaring at him, And the rest are staring at him with unamusement.

"Yo Yo yo ! tiger in the house ! what's up nigg*beep*s !"

Alex splashed out the water out of her mouth. Ahmed and Amanda poked their heads out of the ship, shocked and wide-eyed. The contestants all looked at him, All shocked.

*confessional*

Patrick

"untalented wannabes… I hate them"

Ashoka

"…"

Derek

"seriously, that mate needs to lay down the act "

Jayson

"you got to be sh*beep*ing me! He just said the N word on TV !"

Kathleen

"i…I can't believe he just said that !"

Jackson

"even I'm not man enough to say that word on tv"

Zara

"his so-called rapping career is dead"

Tybalt

"I hate his type, the type that you would find in the streets, trying to act black or something, He clearly thinks that all black people are thugs"

Ceillie

"oh my…"

Craig

"holy cow ! I can't believe that he just said that on tv !"

Walter

"ohh another of these wannabes…"

Estelle

"Holy cheesecakes ! I don't think he'll have a career after this !"

Manami

"HE IS SO DEAD"

*confessional ends*

Manami was about to attack Tristen, but she was held by both of Jack and Derek, Alex approached Tristan with an angry look on her.

" Tristan! WE DO NOT SAY THAT WORD IN HERE !"

"calm your t*beep h*beep"

They all gasped.

"where are your manners !?" spoke Cecillie in a sharp tone.

"seriously man, you're a d*beep*" said Jackson while glaring at him.

"what did you say ? fag*beep*"

"what did you just call me" He went up to Tristen.

"I called you a fag*beep*"

Jackson clenched Tristen's shirt, and raised his other fist to strike him. Tristen was terrified.

"oh, i…I'm sorry dude I didn't mean to, s*beep* please don't hit me !"

"apologize to the woman"

"ok ! I'm sorry Alex !"

"apology accepted" said Alex crossing her arms, with a smirk.

"good" He let go of Tristan, Tristan glared at him but Jackson gave him a small goal, Tristan jumped and hid behind Walter, Jackson grinned, The contestants all smirked at him, Manami gave him a thumb up. Alex went back to her usual spot, And faced the camera with a smile.

"Well aren't these guys awesome or what! *giggles* anyways commercial breaks are coming up. Don't go away we'll be right back ! on TOTAL DRAMA OVERSEAAAAAAAS ! ".

**The end of chapter 1 ! thanks for reading guys ^^ i'm working on the rest of the story and the drawings right now so dont worry !**

**anyways can you guys answer these question of the story ?**

**-what characters you liked ?**

**-what characters you hated ?**

.


End file.
